The New World
"The New World" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was released in tandem with "No Place Safe" on January 12, 2020 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jonathan Lipow as Aesoians * Lucy Lawless as Aeosian Queen * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris * Matthew Wood as B1 * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran / R4-G77 Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Jennifer Corbett Additional Writing by * Kiri Hart Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "The New World" + "No Place Safe" Preview Bucket's List - "The New World" Screenshots S2 E15 Kaz & Neeku.jpg S2 E15 Colossus.jpg S2 E15 Green Ace, Blue Ace, Black Ace & Fireball.jpg S2 E15 Kaz.jpg S2 E15 Kaz & Aeosians.jpg S2 E15 R5-G9, Griff, Kaz & CB-23.jpg S2 E15 B1, super battle droids & Aeosians.jpg S2 E15 Neeku & Yeager.jpg S2 E15 Aeosian Queen.jpg S2 E15 Aeosian Queen, Griff, R5-G9, Kaz, CB-23 & Aeosians.jpg S2 E15 Griff, Aeosian Queen & Aeosian.jpg S2 E15 Kaz & Aeosian.jpg S2 E15 Hype, CB-23, Yeager, Kaz, B1, Aeosian Queen, Torra, Griff, R5-G9, Neeku & Aeosians.jpg S2 E15 Aeosian Queen, Kaz, Doza, Yeager & Aeosian.jpg S2 E15 Kaz (2).jpg Concept Art 216 Aeos exterior.jpg 216 Aeos.jpg 216 Krakavora.jpg 216 Aeos island.jpg 216 Aeos planet.jpg 216 Aeos Queen.jpg 216 Aeos trident.jpg 216 Aeos tunnel prison.jpg 216 Rebel base.jpg 216 Female Aeos warrior.jpg 216 Male Aeos warrior.jpg 216 The First Order TIE Fighter helmet.jpg Bucket's List # Holographic Classic: While looking around on Aeos, Kaz stumbles upon an abandoned Rebellion outpost. Right in the middle is a tactical display table, the same design as the one used in Star Wars: A New Hope during the Battle of Yavin. # Krakavora Food: The Aeosians don't exactly welcome Kaz and Griff, and the two are sentenced to be fed to the Krakavora. Thankfully, they only end up riding the giant creatures, though that seems just as scary for Kaz. # The Art of Armor: Aeosian armor and weaponry were designed to show a balance between technology and nature. And it's hard to argue with the results. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2